


Translucent

by Zeiah



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, FH:R spoilers, Light Angst, Other, Please be happy bro I'm concerned about u....., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiah/pseuds/Zeiah
Summary: Thoughts rummage his mind; and he bites his tongue. Not today, no (he won't let himself be lost today,)Sidestep/MC character exploration





	Translucent

**_Slipping into Eden was familiar, comforting_**. Slowly does Valentin stretch, rolling his back muscles, flicking his fingers in and out. Rolling his tongue, closing and opening his eyes, a pleasant jasmine smell filling his lungs. Eden. The sun slips in between shuttered curtains, a golden hue already coating the walls a deeper shade of yellow. Paintings and posters litter the room, a chaotic crash of colors.

Warm.

Tangible. Lazy hums, basking in the stretching scenery of Los Diablos. Windows deflected light much like a dying star, sky scrappers unshakable, towering. He could hear his neighbor talk with her wife, soft giggles. Warm.

Vision becomes crystal clear (ironic, considering his vision was close to none— but Valentin made do) movement authentic, real.

It doesn’t feel fake.

It felt like he was truly human; not a fugitive on the run. A husk of flesh made to mimic… something. But I’m not that anymore– so he smiles wide and gets up, slapping on glasses and whistling. Chest breathing in and out, rhythms, smile wide. Natural. Connection was natural. Skin clear. Unmarred, freckles mapping out his arms.

Eden was natural. Free.

He cooks breakfast, an omelet with tomatoes, orange juice on the side. He brushes his hair back, styles it different today. Picks clothes. Cleans. Tidies. Says good morning to Mortum, because hey, what’s wrong with keeping in touch?

He can connect just fine in this body. He deserves it.

He jogs around the park, on the alternate route so that Ortega doesn’t accidently bump into him. Whistles, smiles, the world a kaleidoscope of colors and patterns he drinks in. Stops by the dog park and wanders hey, I bet I can take good care of a dog. I’d name her fork, laughs, because how funny would it be. Spoon and Fork.

There’s a word on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t want to spit it out yet. Today is a good day, let it be so. _Let it be_. _Let me forget_. Stops by Eden’s favorite diner– because Valentin and he are not the same person and one is _human_– orders his favorite drink, chats with the waitress for a few. Authentic.

Not fake. Real. _Translucent_.

When someone looks into his eyes, they see a warm interior. A grin, charming, daring, someone who isn’t Valentin. _Not clear, no_. It doesn’t help to be too clear– mystery is an intriguing aspect, too, so he shrouds himself in it. And it hurts to be too distant (_Valentin is testament enough of that_.) so he lets himself be friendly enough. Polite.

He wanders what others think of him. Of Eden. _Can they see the strings, pushing this body like a doll_? Can they?

_No, no_, he decides, when the waitress brings him back his order and pats his shoulder when he thanks her. When the kid by the door eating ice-cream smiles wide, shakes her hand at him when he does.

_I’m translucent enough to be human._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post my writing online... Hopefully it's enjoyable, thank you for taking time and reading it!!


End file.
